U.S. patent application No. 2002/0173213 discloses a biologically decomposable or absorbable fibre-like object produced by electrospinning. Such a method can only be used for producing substantially flat objects, such as membranes, whereas it is precisely three-dimensional preforms produced by electrospinning that are in great demand.
Consequently it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a preform by electrospinning, from which preform three-dimensional objects can be made.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preform that can be used as a substrate for growing human or animal tissue thereon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a substrate for an artificial implant, in particular for a heart valve or a T-connection for blood vessels.